The anti-iCarly Alliance
by Godlovesusall
Summary: Carly,Sam,Freddie,Spencer and Gibby have faced many unique adversaries over the course of time and always managed to pull through. However,when some of the most dangerous of their foes decide to join forces against the iCarly gang,will our friends be able to handle them or their combined might will prove too much? And will this adventure bring any changes to their relationships?
1. iMachinate

**Episode 1 iMachinate**

There was an awful lot of mumbling and jibber-jabber in an apartment that was usually very quiet and free from noise pollution, due to the absence of a responsible adult-the host's mother was away on a business trip and his grandmother was fast asleep over many hours ago. Not too long after everyone invited were gathered there, a figure whose face was covered in the darkness, took the initiative.

"Ladies and gentlemen-well, sort of, you are all familiar with the purpose of this meeting. So, let's not waste any more time and plan our final agenda."

Many babbles and interjections were heard after this statement, including "About time!", "Finally!" and "Let's get to it!"

"I believe it's in our common and best interest that we…divided our labor based on our motives that brought us here in the first place." the shadowed figure spoke again. "I'm all ears".

"That blonde girl is ours! She thinks that her primitive style is better than our noble martial arts! She was only able to do this to us because she caught us by surprise. But this time, she won't be that lucky."

"And we'll get our just revenge on all of them for robbing us from our award inside our very homeland!" two Asian brothers, known as Kyoko and Yuki said.

"I want a piece of that wanna-be chick too, alright! It's time for a rematch! Count me in!" a tall and intimidating girl yelled while clenching her fists. Her name was Jocelyn.

"Well, we got that covered. Let's continue." once again, the hidden figure talked to the group while checking a tablet of his with the touch pen. "I can deal with that smart aleck, partially at least. He is so foolish, thinking he can match me."

"The big doofus is mine! I'll make him pay for everything he put me through. Especially that math camp and the military school…"

"Don't forget me! I'll help you on that, big brother. As well as get my revenge on all of them!" The brothers Chambers couldn't miss that opportunity.

The mysterious person checked his tablet again. "Got that covered as well. Now, it appears it is time we talked about the big prize."

"She is mine! Enough said. And I'll help you deal with that twerp. He is about to pay the price for dumping me." a dark-haired girl who went by the name Valerie jumped up.

"And I am also interested in that particular girl myself. I have my reasons. Thereby, we will both assist each other." the unidentified person replied.

"And with your help, I can finally have the most popular web show on the internet-along with you two of course." Valerie said after she exchanged glances with Kyoko and Yuki.

"That leaves us with…"

Before the unknown person finished his sentence, a girl who hadn't spoken previously shouted: "He is mine! He ruined it for me the first time and almost did it again the second time. I will handle that fool as I know best. And after you're through with all of them, I'll kidnap them again! This time for good!" Nora Dershlit had a taunting laugh after she finished talking.

"And check!" The host finally came out of the shadows and revealed himself. He was none other than Nevel Papperman. "Ladies and gentlemen-sort of, we can finally set our plan into motion. Remember, though we have numerical advantage, it would be best if we used each one's weakness to our benefit. I promise you, after we are done, they will rue the day! All of them!"

Everyone proceeded to place hands on the table, each one above the other, joining them that way and sealing their deal. Afterwards, a sarcastic smile was formed in all the faces.

Meanwhile, Carly, Freddie and Sam had just finished an iCarly webcast, in which Spencer and Gibby also took part in. As always, they were cheerful and discussing, not knowing about the storm that was brewing. Neither did they know that they were being watched. On one of many screens Nevel had, live from the internet. And a big screen it was.


	2. iSet a Trap

**Episode 2** **iSet a Trap**

Carly, Sam and Freddie did their usual meeting at the Groovy Smoothie after school. Carly had the Pink Surprise, the newest smoothie in store, composed of blackcurrant, strawberry, peach and other fruit juices, Freddie was sipping from a cup that was filled with Blueberry Banana Blitz while Sam was eating her cheeseburger, along with fries and a drink of Peppy Cola. Oddly enough, this time T-Bo wasn't seen trying to sell any unusual combination of foods, which came to the gang's attention.

"I don't see T-Bo walking around with his stick, persuading people to buy his weird kitchen innovations. Do you think he stopped doing this for good?" Carly asked.

"I don't know. But it's really strange." Freddie replied.

"He is probably trying to figure out his next masterpiece." Sam said, though Carly and Freddie couldn't make it completely clear what she was saying because Sam was munching and talking at the same time. Before they could ask her what she said, a familiar figure popped in between them all of a sudden, as usual.

"Who wants doughnuts with cheesecake on a stick?"

"I talked too fast./Yup, me too./Told ya." Carly, Freddie and Sam said respectively, the former two rolling their eyes while the latter kept munching her cheeseburger.

"Never mind, I'm gonna go and find some people who will really appreciate my creations." T-Bo said with a smile on his face and walked away.

"Tough luck with that!" the trio shouted in reply, also smiling.

"As always, Sam finished everything before I could drink half of my smoothie." Carly noticed.

"I once managed to come really close, but ended up experiencing a brain freeze." Freddie added.

"You two are getting better! But Mama is on another level, just live with it!" Sam stated, laughing. Soon, Carly and Freddie followed her.

A girl on an adjacent table to theirs was, at set periods of time, throwing glances at them. She had a strange device with her, linked with a small microphone, where she was whispering.

"Vanda to Big Brains. The Three Little Pigs are in the barnyard. I repeat. The three little pigs are in the barnyard." It was Valerie communicating with Nevel, with a contraption the latter designed. She was disguised so that she couldn't be recognized.

"Roger. Good job, Vanda. Harley Quinn, Pain and Panic, what's the situation where you are?" Nevel, in his special equipped room, was guiding and supervising the rest of the mob.

"Dumb and Dumber are in the main hutch." Chuck and Chip Chambers, along with Nora Dershlit, were at the Chambers residence at Bushwell Plaza, spying on Spencer and Gibby who were at the Shays apartment. They were taking advantage that the rest of Chuck's and Chip's family was absent due to their jobs and Nora played in as a babysitter for the two.

"Alright. Proceed with operation Dumbo Trap."

"About time!" Chuck growled with a lustful expression.

In the meantime, Gibby was lending a hand to Spencer with his newest sculpture.

"And how do you call that?" he asked with curiosity.

"The Sculpture Without a Name." the aspiring artist replied.

"I can see why." Gibby stated, overlooking what one could call the epitome of abstract expressionism.

"Everyone's a critic these days." Spencer countered.

"Hear ye, hear ye!" a bullhorn was heard.

"The town crier is rolling, huh?" Gibby said.

"I didn't know there was a town crier." Spencer added.

"Ladies, gentlemen and children! For this time and this time only! The joint convention of Galaxy Wars and World of Warlords! Get merchandise never sold to the public before, extremely rare collectibles, a lot of bonus material and many more! At the Seattle Expo Hall! Entry free of charge!"

Spencer and Gibby stared each other a while, before they both made a burst of excitement.

"Did you hear what I just heard?" Gibby broke the silence.

"Only if it is what I think I heard!" Spencer replied.

"It is! Off we go!" both said at the same time.

"Shouldn't we let Freddie know about this?" Gibby asked once more.

"No need to, he will probably arrive there seconds after he hears the town crier." Spencer was quick to follow.

"True'dat!"

When they arrived at their destination, Spencer and Gibby quickly got out from the car and entered the Hall.

"I don't see many people here. Actually, only we are here. Isn't that weird?" Spencer noticed, after admiring the decoration which featured both franchises.

"We just came fast, that's all. I bet that the place will be swarmed any time soon. We should take advantage of this!" Gibby replied.

Not very long afterwards, the two friends were greeted by three people. One was dressed as Nug Nug from Galaxy Wars while the two others resembled famous characters from World of Warlords.

"It's Nug Nug!" Spencer cried in excitement.

"And that's Muralgan, the King of Dwarves and Sylvaina Proudrunner, the Princess of the Day Elves!" Gibby followed him.

"Welcome to the best of the best convention ever!"

"Outer space and the world of magic await!"

"Are you ready?"

"I was born ready!" Spencer and Gibby said simultaneously.

"Please proceed to the main room over there- the material you heard about is also there."

"What are we waiting for?" again both said at the same time.

Spencer and Gibby did so, to the satisfaction of the mummers. Once they were inside, they observed their surroundings.

"Nice background you've got over there but I don't see any collectible or something we can buy." Spencer noted.

"Patience, young learners. First, why don't you sit over there and have a drink?" the guy in the Nug Nug costume showed some futuristic looking chairs.

"I guess we don't have something to lose." Gibby said.

Spencer and Gibby sat on the chairs. After they had their drinks, a mix of different smoothies, which they enjoyed, they were eager to get on with the action.

"Now, you're in for a surprise!" Nug Nug said and stepped on a tile on the floor. Suddenly, metallic handcuffs popped out and bonded Spencer and Gibby to the chairs, hand and foot.

"What's going on here?" / "Is this some kind of a joke?" Gibby and Spencer said respectively.

The three masked persons revealed themselves.

"The joke's on you!" Chuck Chambers was disguised as Nug Nug. "I knew you couldn't resist to this tiny alien, your favorite character!"

"Chuck!? But you went to military school! How did you..?"

"When your grandfather is a lieutenant general in retirement and one of your uncles is a brigadier, what did you expect?" Chuck explained with a grim smile on his face.

"And I'm here too, to get my revenge on all of you!" Chip was the dwarven king.

"Oh no! Both of them are here! That's double trouble to the power of two!" Spencer cowered in fear.

"And I have some unfinished business with you and your friends, little dweeb." Nora was the elven princess.

"Nora!? But you were sent to juvenile detention…"

"When your father is childhood friend with the chief of police, what did you expect?"

"Many friends in high places."/ "I see." Spencer and Gibby said to each other.

Chuck called Nevel to inform him.

"Dumb and Dumber are in the mousetrap. The traps you set up worked perfectly, Big Brains!"

"Nice job. Two down, three to go."

* * *

Author's note: Hi guys!:) I forgot to do this on the first chapter...

As always, thanks everyone who took time to read my stories. Looking forward to your reviews:)

I'll try to update as soon as I can, but being in the army (yeah, didn't tell you that) doesn't leave much free time...


	3. iHunt Sam part one

**Episode 3 iHunt Sam part one**

"Me and Gibby went on a road trip with Socko. We will be back in a week. Take care.

Spencer"

Carly found that note on the kitchen table when she returned home at Bushwell Plaza.

"Why am I not surprised?" she asked herself. Sam and Freddie wanted to find out what was going on and Carly explained. Then, she did a check to see if Spencer left anything behind.

"It's full. That's something new." Carly muttered after examining the refrigerator. "And there are cans of Peppy Cola. Unusual but, better for us! Hey Sam, come over here!"

"What is it cupcake?"

"Do you want some ham? Maybe?" Carly teased her by waving a filet of ham only a short distance away from Sam's face.

"Bring that tasty morsel over here!" That piece of ham left Carly's hand and entered Sam's digestive tract in a split second.

"You know I was gonna give it to you."

"I know, but why delay the pleasure? Is there more?"

"Of course there is, but don't eat it all in one day, it will harm you. And leave something for the other days." Carly giggled. "Oh and Freddie, catch!"

"Thanks, Carly!" Carly threw an orange to Freddie, his favorite fruit. "Hey, Sam!"

"What is it Freddie?"

"You've got a little…" Freddie showed Sam that she had leftovers of her meal around her chin and cheeks. With a tiny brush, Sam discovered the leftovers, gathered them in her palm and proceeded to eat them, much to Carly's and Freddie's disturbance.

"Gross!" they both said.

"Like you never saw me do this before."

"Still, every time remains.. yucky!" Carly replied.

"She's got a point there."

"And how come Mama isn't surprised you agree with Carly once more?"

"Sam. Come on now."

"Can't you take in a joke Freddie?"

"Of course I can."

"Guys, chill out." Carly wanted the spirits to calm down.

"It's ok Carly./Yeah, don't worry." Sam and Freddie said respectively.

"But you made a big deal something meaningless."

"Relax, Carls. It happens."

"Fine. But we're supposed to be best friends here, so behave like that."

"Ok." Sam and Freddie nodded. Freddie also blanked out for a moment, slightly turning his sight counter clockwise. As if he heard something that he didn't like.

"Well, I should be going home now." Sam said. "See you again tomorrow!"

"See you Sam! Take care!" Carly and Freddie told Sam.

"I know how to cover my back pretty good, don't worry. Mama's out. Bye!"

Carly and Freddie went upstairs to the iCarly studio while Sam exited Bushwell Plaza on her way to her house. She decided to go on foot this time, something that others hoped that she would do. A triad was spying on her from afar by the use of binoculars. They were Kyoko and Yuki, along with Jocelyn.

"There she goes." said Kyoko.

"Nevel told us that, from the big three, first we should deal with their bodyguard. Serves us right." Yuki added to that.

"I can't wait to show a thing or two to this brat. Revenge is gonna be sweet." Jocelyn growled once more.

Meanwhile, Nevel from his room was also observing Sam in one of the many screens as the triad had a webcam with them and Nevel also had open contact with them.

"She-Hulk and Karate Kids, the blonde tomboy is on the move. Proceed according to plan."

"Roger that, Big Brains." Jocelyn said to Nevel via communication device. "Ok, we follow Puckett around and ambush her when the time is right. Got it?" she said to her partners in crime.

The three cautiously followed her, maintaining a safe distance. When she reached in a narrow path , relatively isolated and without any people to see, they sprung their attack on Sam.


	4. iHunt Sam part two

**Episode 3 iHunt Sam part two**

It was a long, hard and grueling battle, much to the surprise of the attackers. Sam, wielding her trusted butter sock, proved to be more than a match for her three assailants and there were quite a few times where she had the upper hand.

"I can't believe she is holding us back all this time! It's not possible!" Yuki moaned to Kyoko.

"We've underestimated her! Still, we can decide the outcome." Kyoko replied.

"It's time we got serious if you ask me. She can't defend against all three of us if we lash full force at her." Jocelyn added.

"Remember what Nevel said. We can't injure her severely." Kyoko and Yuki told their accomplice.

"Blast! Why can't I enjoy my revenge as I want to?"

"We want revenge on her two. But it would be best if we listened to him. Besides, we won't be over with her afterwards."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's finish this!"

"What are you yappin' about? Mama got tired of waiting!" Sam yelled, not very far away. She could try to run away but it was risky. And Sam wasn't the kind of person who would run away from a fight.

"Okay blondie, you asked for it!" Jocelyn yelled back and along with Kyoko and Yuki, engaged Sam again. Sam seemed to be enjoying this, despite her bruises and exhaustion.

"Prepare yourself, Samantha Puckett!"

"Witness the perfection of the 5 Form Kung Fu- the Five Arts." Kyoko and Yuki yelled. Kyoko entered in the Mantis stance and Yuki in the Snake stance.

"Your jibber-jabber don't scare me!" Sam yelled back.

Kyoko and Yuki unleashed a flurry of rapid attacks on Sam, which were mainly jabs but also included some powerful attacks as well.

"Is that all you've got?" Sam taunted them.

Next, both used the Monkey stance. Their unpredictable attacks were a royal pain for Sam, in many ways. They could also dodge any of Sam's attempt for retaliation. Which angered her even more.

"Really, this is the best you can do? I'm still unamused." Sam continued her trash talk war while getting back on her feet.

The siblings made no comments. Instead, they nodded on each other, chuckling. With their signs, they meant it was time for the final strike. Yuki moved into the Crane stance while Kyoko entered the Tiger stance.

"Bring it on!" was Sam's loud reply.

Yuki was delivering incredibly powerful kicks while Kyoko extremely powerful punches. Sam ended up laying on the ground once more.

"This…is not…over yet!" Sam found the strength to get back on her feet again while panting. However, her opponents were not surprised. They knew how hard she was to crack. Jocelyn saw her opportunity. She ran in and tackled Sam.

"Give up already. It's over."

"Never!" Sam was able to release herself from the pin and pushed Jocelyn away. Then, she made what it looked like a war cry and imitating a television character, she hit all three of them with her butter sock.

"How'd you like this?"

"This is taking forever! The more we stay here, the more we risk someone seeing us!"

"And we're pretty much exhausted too. We will all collapse, along with her and we won't be able to catch her."

"Hey, remember what Nevel said! Use their weakness against them."

A wicked,sardonic smile was seen in their faces.

"What are you creeps laughing about?"

"Oh Sam! You must be tired after this fight. You sure must be hungry.."

Kyoko and Yuki took their various snacks out from their bags and intentionally waved them around. Sam was almost always hungry. And especially after such fatigue, her stomach was protesting loudly. Unlike the others, Sam didn't have her bag with her at that time. She lost it in the confusion. Not having something to eat fast and the others provoking her, Sam was suffering.

"Hey, Puckett, turn around!"

Before Sam could do that, everything went dark. She couldn't remember much. She woke up to find herself tied up, with Nevel and the others laughing.

"Three down, two more to go."

* * *

Hi guys.

It took me this time to update because various things in my real life (unpleasant ones...) force me to set backs... And they'll continue...

Hope the Sam lovers out there liked this two parter and won't flame me :)

Until next time...


End file.
